The Lesson
by Sovocraine
Summary: What happens if you could change both the past and the future? Would you? Dean is given that choice. AU/Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**The Lesson**

Dean was doing something he never done. He wasn't there sitting at the bar drinking or looking for women. No, he was there doing something that he is not used to. He was there thinking about somebody close to him.

He left Sammy at the bunker telling him that he was just going for a drive. But while on the road, he stopped at the bar for some reason. He walked in and got a seat and a glass of water instead of anything else. Then suddenly his thoughts started to flow out toward someone on his mind. Someone with messy black hair and big blue eyes that could stare into your soul if they wanted to.

Dean took a deep breath before getting himself caught up in his thoughts. He kept a good tight hold on those thoughts during the times he was with Cas.

Always covering up with his usual smirk or his sarcastic remarks. He was becoming a master in hiding his emotions the way he needed by not the way he wanted.

Now that he thought about it, he would have been a good actor after all by the way he was hiding his feelings around everyone. It was just sad that he would never get to tell Cas how he feels. He knew that Cas didn't feel the same way that he did because one, he slept with that April chick.

Dean shook his head in disgust when he thought of her. He was so glad that she was dead. That bitch touch Cas and Dean quenched his hand at the thought of it.

But what place did he have to say that Cas couldn't sleep with anyone? Hell, he even had his share with women more times he could count. But now that his mind was only on one person, he didn't look at women anymore.

Speaking of which, there was a woman right now giving him all the looks that would usually put him in the mood but it didn't even do anything to him. It just made him want Cas more. He put the money on the table and left without looking at the woman.

He made his way outside and turned the corner to where his impala was at but he stopped suddenly. He suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching him. He kept on walking and at the same time, made sure that his demon killing knife was still in his jacket.

When Dean felt as if there was a person right behind him, he turned around with the knife held high ready to kill right ever was behind him.

Except there was no one there and what was weirder was that there was no wind, everything was still around him. Yep, he didn't like that one bit.

The sooner he get back to the bunker, the sooner he could shake off the feeling of being watched.

When he turned around, someone grabbed his arm, the arm with the demon killing knife and grabbed the knife.

Dean went into full defense and went to kick the intruder in the stomach but the intruder slid his leg under Dean causing Dean to fall to the ground. While on the ground, the intruder grabbed Dean's hands and put handcuffs on them.

_Well this ain't good_, Dean thought to himself as he thought of another plan to escape as his intruder came into view. Dean grasped when he saw who it was. The intruder was other than Dean himself except he looked way older.

"Easy there, tiger," the other Dean said. "Who are you, bitch?" Dean asked with malice in his voice.

"I'm you from the future and here I will prove it. See here, holy water," the other Dean said as he pour holy water on his face. Then the other Dean held up a knife and cut his arm. Then the other Dean grabbed a bottle of borax and poured it over the other arm. "See no demon, no leviathan, and no skinwalker," the other Dean said as he got up and put the other Dean from the ground.

Dean looked at what the other Dean used and noticed that it was the same things that were in his trunk. _How in the hell did he get in the trunk?_

The older Dean just smiled like he knew what the other was thinking and said, "we all know that there is a way into the trunk right behind the left wheel, a little knob and if pulled the right way, the trunk will open."

So he knew the magic trick on how to get inside the trunk of his baby but that didn't mean there were friends.

But first, he had to get out of the handcuffs before he would do any talking. "Do you mind," Dean said as he held up his hand to the other Dean.

The older Dean just smirked and undid the cuffs and put them back into his pocket while the other Dean rubbed the tender areas where the cuffs had been.

"Well we established the where now it time you established the when, who, why, and how," Dean asked his future self. He suddenly had the memory of his time in the bleak possible future. His future self looking so empty and Cas….Cas looked up he had given up. That was something he never wanted to see in Cas's eyes was the look of defeat.

"Well to answer the first question of when, like I said the future. Where I am from, it is the year 2025 and the future is still somewhat it is like right now but you see that is not the problem. As to who sent me here, lets just say that Gabriel is not entirely dead," the future Dean said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Gabriel has been alive all this time and he didn't ever come when we needed him the most. That prick!" Dean yelled as he yelled at the skies to who ever was listening.

The future Dean just waited until he saw the other Dean at least calm some before continuing, "Let's just say that God didn't prove of Megatron's plan so he came and intervene for once. It actually took me a while to get past that one but Megatron was defeated and God allowed Gabriel to be revived to take over heaven. Now before I get to the why, I want to tell you how. You see Gabriel sent me here on a mission and I have until midnight before my time is up and I am sent back into the future."

Dean looked down at his watch to see 11:43 p.m. It was almost midnight. Dean looked up at his future self and asked, "Now why are you here?"

The other Dean suddenly had pain in his eyes as he said, "When Gabriel returned to heaven, he gave Castiel a choice. Either stay on Earth with the Winchesters or return to heaven with a clean slate. Castiel choose heaven."

That was when his future self turned away from him. Suddenly thoughts were running through Dean's head like, _Why was he calling Cas, "Castiel?"_ _Why didn't Cas stay?_

"I am here to tell you that you can change the future," the future Dean said as he turned back to Dean. "Gabriel told me that Castiel started to change when he went back to heaven. He wasn't himself anymore. Then one day, he just disappeared from heaven. Gabriel came to Sam and me asking if we saw him but we didn't. At that time, I was drinking up a storm just trying to forget my emotions toward Castiel. But Gabriel came and we went looking for him. It wasn't until we were ambushed by demons that we finally found Castiel. The demons had Gabriel surrounded by holy fire and Sam was fighting a group of demons. I got past them and came to a room where an alter was at. Castiel was on it with sigils carved into his skin. His eyes were just staring at the ceiling and I felt for a pulse but I didn't get one. I thought he would come around but I fell apart when I saw the impression of wings surrounding him that I knew that he was really gone. I heard Gabriel inside my head telling me that I could change this path. I could change the future by changing the past. That the only reason why the future was like this was because I never told Castiel that I loved him. He told me I could be sent to a time to convince myself to change and if so, he could be sent into the past to make the change," the future Dean said with tears running down his face. Dean could see heartache but he could feel it too. Cas would die not as a human but as an angel. But two questions was still on his mind.

"Why can you not be sent back into the past instead of me and why can I not make the change from here?" Dean asked his future self.

"Because by tomorrow in your timeline, I will be killed by the demons in my timeline for Gabriel was only able to sent me here temporary. And the change will not happen now for too much has got in the way. It has to start from the moment that you and Castiel are in the green room as you try to convince Castiel to stop your brother. Only you will have the memories of this timeline with you, everyone else will not. The only thing you can not do is warn people of their fate for that can have consequences all in itself. This is your path to change, not theirs. Will you do this?" the future Dean asked.

Could he change the past and the future at the same time? He would know everything that would happen but this was only to be used to get him and Cas together. Was he ready for that? What if Cas rejects him? What if he can't go with the plan? He had to try.

"Take me there," Dean said and he saw the other Dean pulled something from his shirt. It was a necklace with a small glass vase with something purple in it.

"Sorry, but this journey is only for you. Change the future, Dean. My life depends on you," he said as he took a couple of steps back and threw the vase at Dean's feet. Suddenly he was covered in purple smoke and then there was darkness.

…...

The first thing that Dean became aware of was that he was sitting in a chair and the other thing was the table with the hamburgers and beer. Dean got up and looked around and saw that he was indeed in the green room. _Where was Cas?_

And as if on cue, he heard the best sound in the world. "Hello Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean closed his eyes when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw Cas in his usual trenchcoat and smiled.

He saw Cas tilt his head when he saw the smile and it made Dean's smile wider.

Dean looked around and that was when it hit him that he was indeed in the past. It was the moment when he should be trying to contact Sam. He automatically went toward him phone to warn him but stopped.

He felt something beside his phone and pulled it out. He saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it and it read:

_Hello Dean. Yep, Gabriel here. Just wanted to make some ground rules for your journey to the past. _

_Rule number one, don't stray from the original path. You can't change what happens to either you or Sam and besides, you know what happens afterwards. If you change anything like keeping Sam from breaking the last seal, for example; then your future timeline will be nothing more than the future you saw where Zachariah sent you. I'm sorry but that future does exist. It just depends on how much you change. If you wish to live a happy story, then don't change what is coming. If you do, then you will be back to that bleak future that you so wanted to run from. That is the price of time traveling. So don't change anything that is __**supposed **__to happen or else. Only change the relationship between you and Castiel._

_Rule number two; don't tell anyone what is about to happen. Either they will think you are crazy or they will listen to you and will try to change what happens themselves. If they do that, you will still be altering the path of which you are walking. Then we are on our way back to that bleak future that you so don't want to go in. You must keep what you know to yourself and __**only**__ to yourself, even Castiel._

_ And rule number three; well there is not really a rule. I just wanted to say….go get him tiger. Just remember those rules and you will be set. Good luck._

_ Gabriel_

Dean looked up to where Castiel was standing and he put the letter back in his pocket but didn't reach for the phone. It was now or never.

"Umm…Cas, just a question," Dean said as he took a step closer to Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head even further and answered, "Yes, you may Dean."

Dean felt slivers run down his spine as Castiel spoke and he knew that he would try everything to ensure that they would be together. He wasn't going to care about the fact that Castiel was a dude but he fell in love with Castiel himself not his vessel though he had to admit that the vessel was handsome. Yet, it didn't make it easier for what he was about to ask Castiel but this was his change to change the past….or future….or whatever.

He looked up to see Castiel patiently waiting for the question and knew that it was now or ever.

"Do you guys feel emotions like humans?" Dean asked as he took a step closer to Castiel.

He saw Castiel looked down almost as if he was ashamed and answered, "I can't speak for all angels but for myself that would be certain emotions that I feel more than others."

_Now we are getting somewhere_, Dean thought as he took another step closer.

"What kind of emotions are you feeling more than others?" Dean asked as he was almost chest-to-chest with Castiel.

"My supervisors are questioning my emotions that have to go toward my charge. You. I am ashamed to say it because I know that you would never feel the same way toward me," Castiel said as he looked up at Dean; "I am in love with you, Dean. Have been since I touched your soul in heaven. Even though I am still learning emotions, I know that this emotion I feel for you is love."

Dean closed his eyes and for once thanked a God even if he thought he didn't exist. When Dean opened his eyes, he saw that Castiel was now facing away from him as if he would face rejection.

Castiel had his eyes closed and he felt himself be swung around. He knew he would get punch now that he spoke. Sometimes truth is better left unsaid even if the truth is something good.

"Cas, open your eyes," Dean said and Castiel opened his eyes to see nothing but love and respect in his eyes, not anger or disgust.

Dean got closer and before he closed the distance, he replied; "I love you too, Cas. Always have, always will."

Dean thought about kissing Castiel many times but in all his fantasies, he never visioned it to be this good. Dean kissed Castiel like his life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and opened his mouth when he felt Castiel's tongue at his lips. The moment their tongues touch, both felt like fire was running through their veins, as they got closer.

Then he felt himself hit the wall as Castiel took control. Dean groaned when he felt Castiel's fingers in his hair and Castiel's other hand went under his shirt.

Dean went to pull off the trenchcoat but Castiel stopped him.

"Dean, we can't do this here. There are eyes watching. I have to go but I will be back, I promise. Just stay here," Castiel said as he gave Dean a quick kiss before leaving with the sound of wings.

Dean nodded even though Castiel wasn't in the room and smiled. For once, he felt happy.

His smiled disappeared though when he heard Zachariahbehind him say in an angry voice, "well this isn't good. Guess we will have to change that."

Dean turned around and saw Zachariah leaning against the wall. Dean felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Zachariah.

"Well I knew that Castiel would fall of the path eventually. Well I guess I better give Castiel his present before we go on with the show," Zachariah said as he walked closer to Dean.

Dean looked around the room for anything to use against Zachariah but saw nothing. He saw Zachariah reach something from his suit and Dean took a step back as he felt his heart beat faster but what got his heart beating faster was not the sight of Zachariah, but of the object he was holding in his hand.

It was an angel blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay, been getting ready for finals. I just wanted to thank the following people for following the story: kalbus2002, Felinel, Ravengirl1849, and S.S1234

And thanks to all who favorite my story as well. You guys rock!

And now here is the new chapter.

The Lesson Ch. 3

Looking at the angel blade just made Dean realize just how much of trouble he was in. He knew that the angel blade wasn't for him, and that is what made it even more terrifying.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I have to say that I am very disappointed in you. You have a big part to play in this but Castiel, well it does not," Zachariah said with his evil smirk.

"Well guess what, I won't become a vessel for Michael not this time or in the future so you can shove that up your ass," Dean said taking a step back as Zachariah took a step forward.

"How do you know that you are a vessel for Michael?" Zachariah asked.

_Oh, shit. I don't know about that yet,_ Dean thought as he started to come up with an excuse but Zachariah cut him off, "there is no way you should know about the plan so who told you?"

Zachariah then look to his right as he yelled, "Castiel!"

Then suddenly a bright light filled the room as Dean covered his eyes. When he opened them, Zachariah was gone.

"We don't have much time," he heard Castiel say behind him. Dean turned around to see a blood sigil on the wall. Dean didn't waste now time in kissing Castiel this time. He pushed Castiel up against the wall and kissed him hard. He felt Castiel respond to him but then he felt Castiel push him back.

"As much as I like for this to continue, we must stop Sam. Lilith is not breaking the final seal, if Sam kills Lilith, then the end begins," Castiel said, "we must go to Chuck, he will know where Lilith is."

"I already know where Sam is. He is at Saint Mary's convent. It's in Ilchester, Maryland and don't ask me how I know just take me there," Dean said as he saw Castiel nod before he felt the ground below him shift.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't at the convent but at Chuck's.

"Cas, what is coming on?" Dean asked when he saw Chuck holding the phone with a puzzle look on his face.

"Dean, I must keep the angels off your trail while you stop Sam and the only way to do that is if I am here with Chuck. I will fight them off, this will give you more time to stop him," Castiel said looking toward the window.

Dean knew what was about to happen. Dean wanted Cas to come with him but he knew that he would change the future if even the slightest thing changes. He remember the book, _The Sound of Thunder_ as the main character went back in time and he stepped on a butterfly and when he came back, the whole future was changed. Plus Gabriel told him not to change anything except the relationship between him and Cas. So he did the only thing he could think of, he went up to Cas and kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned his forehead against Castiel's and said, "I will see you again. And I love you."

He saw Castiel life his head away from Dean's and replied, "I love you too. Now go and stop Sam." Castiel leaned forward and gave Dean a chaste kiss before putting his hand on Dean's head.

Dean saw a flash of light before he saw that he was at the convent.

He saw Ruby and saw her smile before she closed the doors. Dean ran to them and yelled for Sam.

Everything then seemed to go faster and before he knew it, he woke up.

Dean opened his eyes and saw that he was back in a motel room. He lifted his left hand to wipe his face when a ring caught his eye. Why was there a ring on his ring finger? He heard movement on the other side of the bed and saw Cas asleep beside him.

Dean smiled when he saw Cas and he ran his fingers through his hair. Castiel just sighed and smiled in his sleep. Not that Dean was complaining but he didn't know what happened. One minute he was trying to stop Sam and the next minute, he was in a motel room with Cas and wearing what seemed like a wedding band on his finger. He got up slowly and made his way into the bathroom. When he came to the sink, he saw a letter with his name on it. Dean looked back to make sure that Cas was still asleep before shutting the door.

Dean opened the letter to see that the letter was once again by Gabriel. It read:

_Gabriel here again. If you are wondering I sped up past the whole Lucifer ordeal. We all know that it would be painful for you to watch Castiel die again and seeing your brother fall into the pit. Now just to clear some things up, after getting your brother back; both you and Castiel got married. Brovo on taking that next step. Now more things lie ahead for both you and Castiel and you know it. Just remind you, don't try to change anything big and you know what I mean and do not tell anyone anything about the future or that you know the future. You had a close call with Zachariah but I will let that one go. And Dean, when you know that a betrayal is happening just remember that love can conquer anything. Now don't laugh, you can now have as many of those "chick flick moments" now that you are married. Just remember that and when you feel overwhelmed and about to give up on anything, hold onto the necklace that you cherish. It was given back to you by no other than Castiel himself. Once you look down, you will know what I mean. Good luck._

_Gabriel_

_What necklace_? Dean thought as he looked down. He grasped when he saw what necklace Gabriel was referring to. He felt hushed tears in his eyes as he saw the very object that Sam gave him when they were kids and now it was Castiel that gave it back to him.

It was his amulet.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

X

Dean folded the letter and went back into the room. He looked around for something to put the letter in and saw one of his duffle bags in the corner. He put the letter in one of the side pockets. He heard movement behind him and turned around to see baby blues looking back at him.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed," Castiel asked in his usual gravel voice.

Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw Cas as he replied, "just went to the bathroom."

Dean walked to the bed and inside of getting on the other side of Cas, he got on top of Cas and looked down at him.

He saw Cas smile before he kissed Dean. Dean smiled through the kiss as for once he felt happy in his life. He yelped in surprise when Castiel flipped them over so Castiel was on top. Cas then gave Dean a filthy kiss while his fingers skimmed Dean's boxers. Dean took an intake of breath when he felt the fingers reach inside.

Dean reached around Cas to pull his boxers off when he felt nothing but skin. Dean's smile got wider as he felt Cas pull his boxers off before getting back on top of him. Dean closed his eyes when he felt Cas's fingers grip his dick before moving lower.

Castiel moved from Dean's mouth to his jaw, sucking and biting all the way to Dean's ear. Dean felt Castiel's fingers skim over his rim, teasing with gentle circles. He heard Castiel chuckle before he felt something warm go into his ear. Dean gasped when he knew just what it was that was in his ear.

_Oh God, that is Castiel's tongue_. It was that very thought that made Dean groaned as he felt himself get harder. "Oh….baby…don't stop," Dean groaned as he felt Castiel's tongue go deeper and at that same time he felt one of Castiel's fingers go inside his hole, stretching him and filling him at the same time. Dean pressed his body down on Castiel's finger and pulled Castiel's head closer to his ear. His body felt like it was on fire and that was when he realized that this was his soulmate, his husband that was making love to him. Dean opened his eyes when he thought of that as he felt fresh tears come to his eyes. He squeezed them shut when he felt another finger go into him. This was moment was heaven and for once he was not afraid to fly. He knew that Castiel would catch him.

Castiel lifted his head to smile at Dean but his smile disappeared when he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. "Dean, am I hurting you?" Castiel asked and move to pull his fingers out but Dean stopped him.

"No….don't. It's okay. I'm happy that's all. I just can't believe that we are married. I just can't believe that I can have this… all of this. I love you, Castiel," Dean said and leaned up and kissed Castiel with all the love he had for his angel. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Dean pulled away and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled and fell in love with Dean even more. He put both of his hands on each side of Dean's face and replied, "As I said in my wedding vows, I will love you in this life and the afterlife. You are my life and my grace. I am yours forever as you are mine, for love is timeless."

Dean felt fresh tears come to his eyes as he heard the words. He felt that he didn't deserve Castiel but he remembered that he has been given a second chance and he would be damned if he didn't take it.

He felt Castiel's fingers leave him and then felt something bigger at his hole. Castiel went by Dean's ear and said, "Relax baby." Dean closed his eyes and thanked the heavens for giving him a husband that could talk in a damn awesome sex voice.

He felt Castiel's tongue in his ear once again and then felt Castiel's dick go in. Instead of feeling the ache of pain, he felt nothing but pleasure as he felt Cas go all the way in.

Castiel waited until Dean got used to the intrusion before moving his hips. He lifted his head to look at Dean right in the eyes as he set a slow rhythm. Castiel then started to speak Enochian as he spoke sweet words of love to Dean.

Dean grabbed both of Castiel's hands and squeezed them tight while giving Castiel his full attention. He felt his climax get closer as Castiel started to go faster. "Yes….angel…..right there!" Dean yelled when Castiel managed to hit his prostate. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean with all the passion he could muster. Dean opened his mouth and sucked on Cas's tongue as he was on the verge of his climax.

"Come with me…baby," Dean said and he saw Castiel closed his eyes trying to hold off his climax and come with his lover. Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean look at him with so much love and adoration that it made his heart ache.

Dean then lifted his head and put his lips by Castiel's ear and said, "come." Then Dean plunged his tongue in Cas's ear as he heard Cas yell before he felt Cas come in him. Dean closed his eyes and felt his climax burst out of him before setting a slow rhythm once more.

Once Dean felt his heart slow down, he looked at Cas and saw the biggest smile on his face as he leaned down to give Dean a slow kiss. A kiss that spoke both meaning and action all at once.

Dean smiled and looked Castiel right in the eyes before saying, "Cas, you were right. I do deserve to be saved. You saved me," Dean said before wrapping Cas in a tight hug. He felt Cas run his fingers in his hair and Dean sighed in bliss. He really needed to thank Gabriel for this even if he was a dick at one time.

After the hug, Castiel put his hand over Dean's heart and replied, "Dean, you were the one that saved me. I was a one-minded soldier who did was told not to feel and to follow rules that even gave me doubts….. but you gave me reason to live…I….."

Dean then saw Castiel look to the right as if listening for something. "Cas, is everything okay?" Dean asked squeezing Cas's hand.

"It seems that Heaven needs me. I'm sorry Dean but I will be back later. Try to sleep."

Dean smiled and gave Cas a peck on the lips before hearing the wings of departure. Dean felt himself dozing off but before he went to sleep, he saw something on Castiel's pillow. It was a feather. Dean looked at the feather until he felt his eyes get heavy. He knew that Castiel was right there with him always, which was what the feather was a symbol of. His last glimpse before going into dreamland was the feather shining with its bluest glow.

X

Castiel felt more guilt in him knowing that what he was doing was going against Dean's wishes but he had to save Heaven. He walked through the doors to see Crowley cleaning blood off his fingers.

"Castiel, as I live and breathe," Crowley said, "I see that you are late as usual. Hanging out with the Winchester boy. I can smell him on you. Still having fun with your toy?"

Castiel growled and grabbed Crowley by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He may be doing dealings with Crowley but if there was one thing that Crowley will never do was insult his husband.

"Now, you listen Crowley. We may be working together but if you ever insult my husband, I will smite you so fast you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Crowley replied and looked down where Castiel's fingers were still gripping his shirt, "Now would you mind letting me go?"

Castiel gave him one more look before letting him go and walked away without looking back.

"Is this how you treat all of your clients?" Crowley said as he brushed himself off.

As Crowley watched Castiel's retreating back, he started to think that maybe some insurance was in order. And after what happened just a little while ago, he just found Castiel's weak spot. This weak spot could be used against Castiel if he ever tried to mess with him again. Crowley smiled just thinking about that. If there was one thing, it was that Crowley could use anybody's weak spot against them. With a plan in motion, he smiled at thinking how he could use the very act of torture against Castiel's weak spot to drive him to the point of madness. There was no one that would mess with him. He was Crowley after all. Crowley grabbed one of the knives and started to carve a name in the wooden table in front of him. It was a name on his list and it was the very weak spot of Castiel himself.

After carving the name, he stabbed the knife in the table and smiled. Crowley smiled wider as he saw blood run down the knife and onto the name carved in the table. The very name that will end Castiel after their dealings were done, a name with four letters that brought a bitter taste in Crowley's mouth.

The name carved on the table was _Dean._

X

Well that was the first time I ever wrote a sex scene. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter!

X

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…._ Dean looked up from where he was chained to see the clock in front of him counting away the minutes. Dean was counting the minutes until six o' clock. The time that Crowley will bring Castiel in the trap.

_ This isn't supposed to happen like this_, Dean thought as he looked at the clock once again. This wasn't how it happened the first time. The first time, Sam, Bobby, and him left Castiel in a holy ring of fire after finding out what Castiel had done. This time was different. This time Dean was married to Castiel and they were together but he found out that Castiel was still working with Crowley and now Crowley was using him to get to Castiel.

He wheezed once again knowing that he at least had a broken rib or two. His vision was getting blurry and his breathing was starting to get hollow. He looked around for anything to use against Crowley but all he saw were tools of Crowley that even he knew so well. He knew what kind of tools they were because he used those types of tools when he was in hell. Tools for _torture_.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_ Dean had about four more minutes until six o' clock. He had to act fast because Crowley had a plan and it involved using Dean to get to his husband.

Dean looked back at where the tools were on the table and saw an angel blade. _How did Crowley get an angel blade?_ Dean thought as he looked back at the clock. Three more minutes…

Dean knew that Cas wouldn't give Crowley an angel blade. Someone else had to give it to him, but who? Dean didn't worry about answering that because right now he had to get loose and warn his husband.

Dean reached forward trying to get the angel blade off the table while watching the clock. Two minutes left…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard a woman's voice from behind him. He knew that voice from somewhere but he couldn't put a ring on it. He then saw Crowley come around so he was now facing Dean and the unknown female also came around as well.

_Well this isn't good_, Dean thought as he saw whom the woman was. The woman was someone just like Crowley who wanted Castiel gone as well.

It was _Raphael._

"I so can't wait to see Castiel's face when he sees you. It will be you that will be responsible for his death. That is what happens when an angel has sins of the flesh," Raphael said grabbing the angel blade and then holding it close to Dean's throat.

Dean looked to his left and saw Crowley smiling his evil smile. _That bastard_, Dean thought as he felt the blade slice under his chin. He then felt himself be lifted by Raphael as the angel continued the rant, "I'm not going to kill you yet. You see the best revenge is when you see someone close to you die and then letting you suffer with that pain. I am going to let you watch as we torture poor Castiel right in front of you. Then I will reclaim Heaven and restart the apocalypse the way it was supposed to happen. That is once I get all of you out of the way that is."

_This was not supposed to happen_, Dean thought as he felt the angel blade slice the skin between his collarbone and neck.

"Now, call your angel," Raphael said just as the clock chimed, " It's show time."

Dean yelled again when he felt the angel blade slice him once again and all you could hear in the background was…._tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._

X

_6 Hours Earlier_

Knowing that you brother came back with a soul was quite a relief. Why and how he came back with a soul instead of being soulless was the real question but nevertheless it was still a relief. Dean felt like things were going in the right path but that all changed that afternoon.

It was close around noon when both Bobby and Sam started to question Dean about Castiel's motives. Knowing about what Castiel was doing behind that backs didn't help to lessen the pain, it just made the pain worse.

But Dean just gave the impression to both Sam and Bobby and acted like he didn't know what Castiel was doing even though he knew for a fact that he was working with Crowley.

Both Sam and Bobby started to question just what Castiel was up to after the case-involving of them running across one of Eve's experiments. Bobby saw first hand how Castiel was able to get information by torture alone, a technique that shouldn't be known to angels yet alone Castiel. Both Bobby and Sam had questions but Dean just pushed them off the subject. He knew what Castiel was up to and had to come up with a plan of action to stop Castiel from working with Crowley.

First, maybe he could talk to Castiel. Gabriel did say that he could somewhat change the future by their relationship so maybe their relationship could save Castiel from this path. He just couldn't tell Castiel what would happen, it would be up to Castiel to listen to him or not. But first he had to be alone to talk to him.

To get this done, Dean told Bobby and Sam that he was going on a supply run. He grabbed his keys and left without a second glance.

The drive was peaceful but Dean didn't feel at peace. His mind was racing trying to come up with the right words to say to Castiel. His first instinct was to fight with Castiel but that didn't help the first time around. It was given a second chance and he was going to take it. He was thinking so much that he didn't even notice how much time had passed. He looked at his phone and saw that almost thirty minutes had passed. He noticed a town up ahead and decided that it would be a good place to stop.

He checked into a motel a town over and sat on the bed thinking of what to say and what to do about this situation. More Dean thought about the situation, the more he started to have doubts. Could he really change what happens, Gabriel did say that things could be changed by his and Castiel's relationship but was this one of those cases? He looked at the motel clock and saw it was close to three in the afternoon. It was now or never.

Dean bowed his head and prayed, "Cas, I need to talk to you please." After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes but didn't see Castiel.

"I know you're here, Cas. Don't hide from me. I need to talk to you, baby" Dean tried to coax Castiel into coming out. He didn't have to wait long.

He felt arms wrap around him and felt Castiel lay his head upon his shoulder. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling. Dean grabbed both of Castiel's hands in his and said very quietly, "I know that you are working with Crowley."

He felt Castiel go tense behind him but he didn't let go of his hands. Instead Dean turned around to face Cas and kissed Castiel softly while saying, "I know why you are working with him and I am angry but it is because you haven't told me that you were working with him. I want to talk to you and just warn you to be careful around Crowley. I don't like the idea of you working with him. He is a shady son of bitch and if he ever does anything to hurt you, he will be sorry."

Dean put his forehead to Castiel's and hugged him. After a couple of minutes, he saw Castiel smile.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I never meant for you to get hurt. I am trying to save Heaven anyway I can. If you want me to stop working with Crowley then I will. I will make sure to terminate my partnership with Crowley tonight because I can't risk losing you over Heaven. You are my Heaven," Castiel said as he kissed Dean with passion and tenderness.

Dean smiled through the kiss as he felt his soul rejoice at what Castiel said. He started to kiss Castiel harder and at the same time, grabbed Castiel's trenchcoat and threw it on the ground.

He grabbed his own jacket and threw it down without a second glance. Just as Dean was about to go for Castiel's shirt, he felt coolness on his skin and saw that both he and Castiel were naked.

_Now that is one of the perks about being married to an angel_, Dean thought as he laid Castiel down on the bed.Dean took a moment just to really look at Castiel as Castiel looked at him with adoration in his eyes. Dean then looked from Castiel to Castiel's left hand where the wedding band was and grabbed his hand. Without looking from Castiel, he brought Castiel's left hand to his mouth and kissed the band and then he layed Castiel's hand on his chest where his heart was.

Dean saw Castiel's smile get bigger as Castiel grabbed Dean's left hand and did the same thing that Dean did. But Castiel didn't stop there, he brought Dean's index finger to the tip of his lips and Dean sucked in a deep breath when Castiel started to suck Dean's finger.

After Dean's index finger was coated with saliva, Castiel then went to suck the middle finger and then the ring finger. Once all three fingers were coated with spit, Castiel brought one of the fingers to his entrance and said in Dean's ear, "prepare me."

Dean groaned as his finger went inside Cas and then he groaned again when he felt Castiel nipping at his neck marking him once more.

Once Dean felt that Castiel could take his finger better, he inserted another finger and started to move in different directions trying to find that sweet spot. He knew he found it when he heard Cas ground out his name. Dean inserted three fingers trying to be patient but his body was craving to be inside Cas.

He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Castiel's entrance and slowly pushed in. He waited for Cas to get used to the intrusion before Cas groaned out, "move sweetheart."

Dean moved in and out at a slow pace trying to savor the moment. Dean moved down and licked sweat from Castiel's neck before biting down marking him just as Cas marked him moments ago.

Cas put his arms around Dean and started to suck Dean's neck before biting and then sucking the bruise before whispering words of love in Dean's ear.

Dean in return kept repeating the words, I love you in Castiel's ear until both of them climaxed in sync.

Dean kept moving inside and out of Castiel until both of them come down from their high. Dean gave Castiel's neck little pecks until he went up to his mouth and opened his mouth automatically when he felt Castiel's tongue at his lips. He felt Castiel's hand go through his hair as Dean sighed in the kiss.

Once the kiss ended, both Dean and Castiel stared at each other at what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," Dean said rubbing his hand along Castiel's cheek.

"I love you too," Castiel said as he brought Dean's finger with the wedding band on it and kissed it once again.

After time had passed, Dean finally pulled out slowly and heard Cas groan at the feeling of being empty and laid on top of Castiel. He felt Cas run his fingers through his hair and Dean sighed in contentment.

Castiel waved his hand and suddenly they were both clothed and clean.

"Dean, I must go but I will be back. I am going to tell Crowley that he can …how do you say it… 'Shove it.'"

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again and replied, "don't ever change, Cas. Just remember to be careful."

Castiel nodded and gave Dean one more lingering kiss before departing. After hearing the sound of wings, Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4. _Going to have to call Sam and Bobby and tell them I will be late_, Dean thought as he got out his phone and saw that his phone was about to die.

_Crap, forgot the charger_, Dean thought but he didn't worry about that at the moment. He was too happy in the moment to think about that as he made a call to Sam.

While waiting for Sam to answer, Dean started to think that things were going into the right direction and that things were going to get better.

Little did he know that things were about to turn for the worse for he had made three mistakes that night.

One, he didn't have no weapons with him in the motel room and no backup.

And two, his phone was about to die and he didn't have his backup phone with him.

And three, little did Dean know that there were about five demons all with angel blades outside Dean's door waiting for Crowley's plan to come in effect.

Three mistakes that will cost Dean dearly for that is what you get when you change even the smallest detail of the past.

X

_4:17 p.m. _

After making some provisions, Castiel went to where Crowley was. As usual Crowley was interrogating one of his enemies with his own torture methods.

Crowley turned toward Castiel and put one of his tools down and asked, "Back so soon. Thought you would have stayed with the Winchester boy longer but since you're back we can get ready for business-"

"There is no more business, Crowley. We are finished. There will be no more partnership from now on. Leave now for this will be your final warning. If you don't leave, you will feel my wrath," Castiel said glowing with ethereal light.

"You can't just cut off an agreement like that!" Crowley yelled with rage.

Castiel just glowed brighter and replied, "I just did."

As light was coming from Castiel's hands, Crowley knew just how serious he was and disappeared. Once Crowley left, Castiel turned toward the demon that was being tortured by Crowley and put it out of its misery and then left without another glance.

As Crowley got somewhere safe, he got his cellphone out and dialed one of the demons outside Dean's door. "Get ready. It's time for Castiel to pay," Crowley said with venom in his voice.

Crowley's plan had begun.

X

_4:23 p.m._

After having a long conversation with Sam how it was a _long_ supply run, Dean relaxed against the headboard and waited for his angel to return.

It wasn't long before he heard knocking on the door. Thinking it was his angel, Dean smiled and went to the door and opened it.

He saw four men and one woman standing with black eyes as they rushed into the motel room. Dean kicked one of the men in the stomach and went to punch another one before one of them stopped his hand and pulled his arm behind him. He felt someone pull his hair as he came face to face with the woman from the group.

_Must be the leader_, Dean thought as the woman press a knife to his throat. "Crowley sends his regards," the woman said.

Dean didn't get a chance to respond before the woman kicked him in the ribs. Dean was gasping for air when something was placed over his head and then there was nothing but darkness.

X

_6:01 p.m._

Dean screamed in agony as he felt the angel slice his skin.

"Call your angel. I will not tell you again," Raphael said as she picked up the angel blade and pointed it at his heart.

"No," Dean wheezed out with defiance in his voice. He looked at Raphael right in the eye not backing down.

He saw Raphael raise the sword but before she brought it down, the lights all went out.

It lasted a couple of seconds before they came back on. Dean looked behind Raphael to see that all of the five demons were dead.

"No one touches my mate!" Dean heard Castiel roar before he saw Raphael slam into a wall. Before she had a chance to get up, she suddenly exploded into pieces. Dean saw Castiel glow bright and then saw Crowley fly against the wall. Then he exploded as well.

As the light faded down, Dean finally opened his eyes to see Castiel looking at the remains of both Raphael and Crowley. When Castiel looked at Dean, he had a familiar stare that Dean saw before. The stare showed power and it was nothing like the original stares that Castiel gave. This stare was different and eerie. The stare had nothing but coldness in the eyes.

Dean then started to shake in knowing what that stare was.

It was the stare of a _God_.

X

Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean saw the stare that Cas was giving him, he involuntary took a step back toward the wall.

Castiel saw the motion and took a step forward and said, "Dean, there is nothing to fear. I will never hurt you. Now I have all the power in the world to stop the war in Heaven and to ensure that you have everything you ever wished for. We can have everything."

_In order to change the future, you must first change the past. _Dean could still remember those words in the letter that Gabriel gave him. _But when you change something, make sure that you are only changing events that involve your relationship with Castiel and nothing else._

_Well this is one of those times isn't it? _Dean thought as he looked up at Castiel who was standing tall with power that could be felt around the room. Dean pushed off the wall and went up to Cas and kissed him.

Dean put both of his hands on each side of Castiel's face and said, "Cas, please we got to get those souls out of you. I can't really explain why but let's just say that there are some evil son of bitches in there as well that are really nasty. We have to get them back to purgatory. We have to do it now."

He felt one of Castiel's hands cover his as he continued, "And Cas, I don't need you more powerful for us to have everything. We have everything already. I love you no matter what even as an angel. And even if you were to become human the next day, I would still love you, ok?"

He saw Cas nod and said, "I love you too no matter what. I will find other means to get rid of this war in Heaven now that I have you to stand by me. Get behind me, I will now do a spell to send all the souls back to where they belong."

Dean nodded and got behind Cas as Castiel started to recite the spell. Dean remembered it being the same spell that Bobby did when they tried to get Castiel to get rid of the souls the first time. Weird how something like a relationship could change so much.

As Castiel said the spell, the wall in front of them started to crack and began to suck in toward darkness. As Cas said the last words of the spell, bright light flew out of Castiel and into the hole in the wall. Dean grabbed ahold of Cas to keep him upright as all the souls went back to where they belonged.

Then suddenly it was quiet as the bright light disappeared and Dean felt Cas fall limp in front of him.

Dean laid Castiel very gently on the ground and checked for a pulse. Dean felt fear rise in him when he felt no pulse. Dean felt around Cas and felt ice-cold skin as Castiel laid motionless on the ground.

"Cas….Castiel! Come on, baby. Wake up," Dean yelled as he cradled Castiel's head to his chest.

_Please be like last time_, Dean thought. He remembered last time after the same thing happened and both he and Bobby checked for a pulse and felt none. They both thought he was dead and after a couple of seconds, Castiel came back. Dean was hoping that the same thing was going to happen as well.

Dean started to count the seconds and after about nine seconds was when he felt a grasp. He saw Cas sit up and Dean saw the same look that Castiel always gave him. Yep, his Cas was back. Dean started to laugh and hugged Cas tightly and breathed in his scent. Yep, things were back in where they needed to be.

But Dean still couldn't shake a feeling that something wasn't right. While Dean was hugging Cas, he started to think back to where the souls all went back to purgatory. Both him and Bobby picked him up and then…. That was when Dean suddenly remembered everything like it happened yesterday. Dean could only come up with one word and that word was, _Leviathan_.

Dean pushed back and looked at Cas again and asked, "Cas, is all the souls out? I mean every single one of them?"

Cas tilted his head and replied, "Of course, Dean. I…" Castiel didn't finish as he pushed Dean away. Dean got up slowly as he saw Castiel bend over and start coughing.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he gradually made his way to where Cas was coughing up a storm. Then Cas started gagging as if he was about to be sick and then that was when Castiel started throwing up what seemed like black goo.

Dean knew exactly what it was. It was leviathan and they were all coming out of Cas.

Dean looked as he saw the black goo on the floor start moving toward pieces of Crowley and Raphael. He saw the goo start to absorb itself into the pieces. Then all the pieces started to come toward one another as he saw each piece knit with another piece. Then it started to go faster and faster until what looked like two bodies had formed. He heard coughing stop and looked to see that Cas was on his side trying to get up.

Dean made his way to Castiel and asked, "Cas, are you alright?"

Castiel nodded and replied, "I'm alright. It seems that I couldn't get rid of these creatures called the leviathan. I saw their plan and saw that they were going to try to take over me. That was when I threw them up before they could take control. Where are they now?"

Dean looked down and saw that all the black goo was gone. He then looked over to where what looked like new bodies of Crowley and Raphael was and suddenly had a bad feeling.

_Oh crap_, Dean thought as he saw the bodies twitch. Then he saw both Crowley and Raphael get up and turn toward them.

Castiel got up and brought Dean behind him as both Crowley and Raphael walked toward them.

"Hello Castiel, nice to finally meet you in person," both Crowley and Raphael said in unison. Both Crowley and Raphael lifted their hands as Cas felt himself be pushed toward the hole in the wall that was still opened.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand as he felt the force of both being pushed and being pulled all at the same time. He looked up to see Cas trying to get them both out of the way but with no prevail.

"We should thank you, Castiel for it was you who got us out in the first place," Raphael and Crowley said as they continued to push Castiel and Dean closer to the hole in the wall. "Now it is our turn to take over this world and consume it!"

Both Cas and Dean saw Crowley and Raphael crap their hands as both Cas and Dean were pushed inside the hole. Suddenly they were falling into an abyss as darkness consumed them both until they landed in what seemed like a tree. While falling, Dean got separated from Cas as he made his way down the tree.

When Dean jumped down from the tree, he felt his heart plummeted as he saw that he was indeed back in the place where all the monsters were. It was no other than Purgatory itself. It was dark all around him and he felt eyes on him as he backed up against one of the trees.

_Where is Cas? _Dean thought looking for a weapon.

As he was about to call to Cas, he felt a hand cover his mouth and was pulled into a bush.

"Dean, it's me," Dean heard Cas behind him. Dean suddenly relaxed as Cas finally let go of Dean to look out of the bush. "We will need to find a place to hide by sunset and we need to find you some food."

"What? The last time I was here, I didn't need to eat," Dean said while he brushed himself off.

He saw Castiel turn toward him with his confused look and asked, "What do you mean the last time you were here?"

_Oh shit, Castiel isn't supposed to know that. _Dean thought as he tried to come up with an explanation. "In….Heaven I mean. Well it kind of looks like the forest in Heaven when I was looking for Sammy. I didn't need to eat there."

He saw Castiel nod with understanding before saying, "Well Dean, we are not in Heaven. We are in a place called Purgatory where all the supernatural beings go when they die. It seems that we landed on the first level of Purgatory though which is why we need to find you food."

"Levels?" Dean asked confused on what Cas was talking about.

"Yes, Purgatory has many levels or layers. Like this level we are on is the first level of Purgatory. We are closer to the earth plane, which is why you will feel hunger and everything else. The deeper you go into Purgatory, the closer you will get to Hell. If you are on any of those levels near Hell, you will not feel hunger or sleepiness because like Hell you don't feel any of those desires," Cas said as he continued to look outside the bush.

_So I was closer to Hell all along. That was why I was never hungry or thirsty or anything like that. That means the portal isn't on this level but somewhere deeper in Purgatory. But what about Cas? Would he make it though the portal? _There were so many questions running through Dean's mind that he didn't hear Cas the first time.

What?" Dean asked and he heard Cas say, "I think I found a place where we can hide for the moment." He felt Cas fingers brushed against his forehead as he felt the ground shift. He opened his eyes when he saw they were in what looked like a cave.

"This establishment is far away from anything and should act as a cover from the weather outside," Cas said as he went to the foot of the cave to look out.

_Weather, what weather?_ Dean thought as he looked to where Cas was looking and sure enough not long after he thought that, lighting flashed through the sky as the sound of rolling thunder could be heard echoing through the cave.

Suddenly Dean felt an ice-cold breeze go through the cave as the storm approached. Droplets of water started to fall from the sky, as the storm got closer to the cave. Cas looked toward Dean and said, "I will go find you something to eat, Dean. Stay here, you will be safe."

"No, Cas. I'm coming with you," Dean said stubbornly as he started to follow Cas out of the cave. Dean knew more about Purgatory than Cas since he has been here _before_.

Castiel gave Dean one of those steel stares saying that Dean wasn't going anywhere. Cas was about to give Dean a response before he heard a noise that sounded like something sizzling on the ground. It looked like when the rain hit the ground, it would sizzle in that spot as if the rain was boiling hot.

Curious, Cas stuck his hand out into the rain and cried out when the rain hit his hand. He brought his hand back inside and at that moment; Dean came beside him and gently grabbed his hand. "Cas, what the hell was that? Is that even rain?" Dean asked still cradling Castiel's hand.

"I don't think that's rain, Dean" Cas replied as he saw his vessel heal the damage done to his hand, "I think it is some type of acid of some sort."

Dean nodded but was confused to why this was happening. He remembered not feeling any temperature change, hunger, or thirst. He definitely remembered there being any rain or this type of rain being acid, which meant that Cas was right. They were indeed in a different level of Purgatory. Dean didn't want to know what the other levels looked like if this on this level.

Unlike before when he was in Purgatory, now he was feeling the bitter cold wind that was coming through the cave and now he was getting hungry. Dean went to the edge of the cave and sat down against the wall. He saw Cas look at him as well as he made his way to the back of the cave and sat beside him.

"This rain will keep any creatures from coming here if we wanted to build a fire but the fire would go out because of the wind," Cas said as he started to look for an alternative, "Plus we have no wood to start a fire if we wanted to."

Dean nodded and looked at Cas hand and asked, "How's you hand?"

"It is all healed," Cas said before looking at Dean. Cas could see how Dean was shaking from the cold. "Come here," Cas said mentioned Dean to come sit in front of him.

Dean watched as Cas took off his trenchcoat and waited for Dean to sit in front of him. Once Dean was seated in front of him, Cas laid his trenchcoat across Dean. Dean laid his head back on Castiel's shoulder and smiled in relief.

"Thanks sweetheart," Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand.

Cas gave Dean a kiss behind the ear before wrapping his arms around Dean. Cas tightened his hold on Dean when they both heard what sounded like a howl.

"Sleep baby, I will make sure to keep watch," Cas said as he started to give Dean small pecks behind his ear while his hands rubbed circular motions in attempt to relax Dean further.

Dean smiled thanking the Heavens for giving him this second chance. It seemed as if this was a lesson in a way. The lesson of _getting him to fight for him and Castiel no matter what happens to them along the way._

Yes, he was in Purgatory and it was an unknown territory even for him but he had his angel with him and that was all that mattered. Yes, they still had to find the portal or a way out but he was going to thank about that another time as he started to feel exhausted by day of events.

Right before Dean lost consciousness, he heard what seemed like yelling in the distance.

Dean's eyes snapped open when the yell came closer. Dean knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight when he figured out just what the voice belonged to.

The voice belonged to no other than the angel _Zachariah_.


End file.
